


drunk on you

by cryystal_m00n



Series: obligatory cliche tropes [7]
Category: The Rose (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Crushes, Drinking, Fluff, House Party, M/M, Pre-Relationship, giggly drunk dojoon, sad drunk hajoon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 20:45:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryystal_m00n/pseuds/cryystal_m00n
Summary: hajoon knows that as soon as the euphoria wears off, he will be left with only sadness. but he likes it, he likes the little happy moment he gets, even if it's ought to be ripped apart from him.





	drunk on you

**Author's Note:**

> hewwo, im back on my bs. im pretty sure this is the only 2joon fic with them as a main pairing so thats sad, but i do have more in mind for them bc i do love my boys a lot  
> also, does dojoon have a pet play kink??? i dont fucking know man, he may as well have one  
> i wrote half of this when sad nd the other half when drunk so idk if it makes any sense but yeet  
> enjoy my dudes, dudettes and non-binary friends

if there is one thing hajoon loves more than annoying his best friend, it’s partying. he’s always been one to get loose on a friday night, to drink a bit more than he can handle and end up sleeping on the frathouse’s patio. it’s his way of letting go of the problems in his life and for just a few hours pretend that they don’t exist. 

he doesn’t even have to ask matthew to pass him a specific drink, the older boy already having one prepared for hajoon, that’s how often he goes to the parties on campus. by now, three years into his student life, he knows most of the faces that show up at the parties, he knows most of their life stories and maybe made out with at least half of them. 

but nothing, and he means  _ nothing  _ could’ve prepared him for the moment his crush, pretty and beautiful and shy and with the voice of an angel and the smile of a thousand suns all melted into one and tall ( _ he’s literally one centimeter taller than you, _ jaehyeong would remind him) and  _ perfect  _ park dojoon, walks into the house. he looks ethereal, dressed in his too big sweater and specs, his shy eyes wandering around the room. 

he looks like the book definition of a nerd, and hajoon  _ loves  _ it. still, he can’t admire his crush for more than a few seconds before the crowd swallows him, and with his disappearance comes jaehyeong and the glasses of alcohol he went to get. 

so really, he doesn’t get to think of dojoon that much, not with jaehyeong and jackson chanting at him to chug the whatever alcohol is in his cup. his mind gets foggier and his movements slower with each glass that he finishes. but even after having inhaled more than five glasses in less than an hour and a half, he’s not drunk enough. 

it’s not until much later, when he’s sitting alone on the swing outside the house, that he sees dojoon again. or really, dojoon sees him. 

hajoon is trying hard not to turn into the sad, pathetic mess he usually ends up as when a giggly dojoon falls down on the empty spot next to him. the giggles only get louder once he notices who he’s sitting besides. 

“you’re…” he snaps his fingers, a giant grin on his face as he takes hajoon’s features in, “you’re that guy… the pretty one... “ dojoon trails off, looking into hajoon’s eyes. he starts giggling once more, hiding his face behind his sweater paws. 

hajoon has to say, the elder is adorable when drunk. 

“you know, my best friend is probably gonna fuck your best friend tonight,” dojoon says, a sigh escaping him. he rests his head on hajoon’s shoulder, another sigh leaving his mouth. 

hajoon can only freeze. here he is, drunk but not really, with his crush’s head on his shoulder as the elder mumbles incoherent sentences that may make sense to him, but they sure as hell don’t to hajoon. 

“you’re a lot different of a drunk than i thought you’d be,” dojoon slurs out, nuzzling into hajoon’s neck. 

“what does that mean?” 

“you’re… quiet. i mean, whenever i see you you’re all like bwah and gah and... like a puppy!” dojoon exclaims, hands gesturing widely, almost hitting the younger, less drunk boy in the face. 

hajoon holds back a chuckle. yeah, dojoon really is the cutest. 

the younger pushes him lightly, but doesn’t quite let the elder fall off his shoulder. “thanks… bro.”

dojoon wastes no time to nuzzle back in his neck, and right against his pulse point, hajoon feels the ghost of a smile. 

dojoon points upwards, towards the clear sky. “you think there are some aliens looking down at us and thinking _ ‘hah gay’ _ ?”

hajoon looks to where his finger is pointing, shaking his head at the drunk thoughts dojoon has. he doesn’t voice his, however. doesn’t say how he wants to run his fingers through dojoon’s hair, just to make sure that is indeed as fluffy as it feels against his neck; or that he wants to press kisses all over dojoon’s face until he’s laughing and trying to push him away, but he’s too in love with hajoon to actually push him off; or that way he looks in the bright moonlight makes hajoon’s heart ache; or that really, he just wants to spend the rest of his life making sure that dojoon is just as loved as he deserves. 

instead, he says, as his eyes find dojoon’s dreamy face: “i’m gay.”

it’s still not loud enough for an intoxicated dojoon to understand, because seconds after staring at hajoon, he blurts out: “yeah, you’re as pretty as a fae!”

hajoon, for once in his lifetime, is left stunned. he’s been flirting with people for years, has been called all the existent and nonexistent synonyms of beautiful and yet never, not even once, did he blush like this. he’s bright red, as red as jaehyeong gets when he catches woosung’s eyes in the library, and he can only thank the bad light above them and the alcohol running through his veins for taking the blame of his reddening. 

he breaks eye-contact then, instead choosing to look at the grass behind dojoon. dojoon, bless him, doesn’t catch any of it. he just starts laughing again, before he stands up, pulling hajoon with him. 

“let’s go, puppy! i want ice cream!” 

hajoon frowns, but tries to steady the elder by putting his arm around his shoulders. “my name is hajoon, you know?” he asks.

“i know,” dojoon whines, turning in the younger’s arms to look at him, “but you’re as cute as a puppy, puppy!” he emphasizes it by petting hajoon’s head, his hand slipping behind the boy’s ear to scratch it.

hajoon coughs, turning his head quickly and starting to walk towards where he knows the convenience store is. he doesn’t like being panicked around dojoon. he should be the one that makes dojoon all blushy and shy, yet here he is, dying of overheating. 

over the course of walk dojoon hasn’t stopped teasing him even for a second. he was always touching him, petting his head and cooing over the way his hair stuck out. by the time they finally reach the store, after having endured hundreds of different  _ puppies  _ with an almost straight, yet burning face, he has had it. 

he pushes dojoon towards the door. “go get your ice cream, bro,” he whispers, not loud enough for the other to hear. which is why dojoon, in his clumsy way, drags hajoon inside the store, more or less running to the ice cream aisle. 

the elder picks up five different popsicles, thrusting three into hajoon’s hands. 

“be a good puppy and hold them, joonie,” he says, words still slurred despite not having had anything to drink in a while. or so hajoon assumes. 

“can you… not call me puppy?"

dojoon stops, popsicle half way into his mouth. he tilts his head, frowning cutely at hajoon. “but you’re… puppy! and you’re a sad puppy now and i don’t like that!” his frown only deepens by the end. 

and that’s when the guilt hits hajoon. he didn’t mean to make dojoon feel bad, he’s only being his mopey drunk self. and with the last ounce of energy he has, he tries to smile at dojoon. 

the elder breaks into an even bigger smile, half melted popsicle hanging from between his lips. he leans in, hand resting on hajoon’s shoulder, before he presses a peck on the boy’s cheek. 

it feels gross and sticky, and hajoon is sure that the stick poked his cheek until it left a dimple in it, but he can’t bring himself to care. not when dojoon’s lips linger on his cheek a bit more than it’s acceptable and clearly not when his hand strokes his neck, even if just for a moment. 

“now come on, puppy!” dojoon exclaims, turning around and walking to another aisle. “i want chips too!” 

and hajoon, poor, gone,  _ in love  _ lee hajoon, can’t help but follow him. 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cryystal_moon)   
>  [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cryystal_moon)


End file.
